


Control Yourself

by yellowpaintpots



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Deceit threatens Patton, Gen, I'm not sure how to tag this, Patton says a lot of shitty things to Remus, Protective Deceit Sanders, Unsympathetic Morality | Patton Sanders, but be warned that patton sucks in this, remus cries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:33:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23187829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowpaintpots/pseuds/yellowpaintpots
Summary: Patton makes Remus cry - Deceit won't accept that.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 125





	Control Yourself

**Author's Note:**

> mmmnmnn delicious unsympathetic patton content

Remus hadn’t done anything wrong. He’d rarely have to do anything to set Patton off, just being near the fatherly side seemed to be more than enough. He’d been sitting in the light sides’ kitchen waiting for Roman – The two of them were working on their relationship – And Patton had come in. Remus had said good morning to him (He was getting better at more appropriate conversations) and Patton had just nodded in response. Not that Remus expected much from him anyway, but some part of him still stung.

Remus sat up on the counter near the fridge, kicking his legs a little and humming quietly to himself. If Patton wasn’t going to fill the silence, he would.

“I found a cool cupcake recipe on YouTube last night, here!” He said with a grin, holding his phone out towards Patton.

Patton took one look at the phone screen before turning away, attention back on the bowl of pancake batter. Remus frowned for a second but quickly shook his head and returned his grin.

“Aw come on, Patton. It’s a fun recipe! Maybe we could bake it together?” He suggested.

Patton’s mouth twisted into a grimace and Remus felt his stomach drop. Patton stood up straight and folded his arms. “It’s pathetic that you still bother.”

Remus’ smile faltered and he felt his eyes sting. “W-What?”

“I mean the fact you still think I’d want to be around you. I only put up with you because Roman wants me to care,” Patton shrugged and turned back to he pancakes. Then, with a smug grin, he added, “Not that he’ll stick around for long either.”

Remus’ stomach twisted into knots and he choked back a sob. “Th-That isn’t true.”

“Mh. Of course, you’d think that.”

Remus couldn’t hold back the tears then. Usually, he’d be able to just brush Patton’s comments off (Or at least hold back until he was alone) but something about the way Patton was treating him like he was the worst thing he’d ever seen – It stung. It more than stung. It felt like walking on glass and lemon juice, but emotionally. Hell – It hurt a lot more than that.

“I- Roman wouldn’t. He’s nice, he’s not just gonna- He isn’t gonna just kick me away again.”

Patton turned back to face him. “Are you really crying over that? Isn’t it obvious? God, you really are pathetic.”

Remus pushed himself off the counter but couldn’t bring himself to leave. His shoulders shook and his hands covered his face as the tears fell. Patton didn’t like that – Of course, he didn’t, nothing Remus ever did was good.

“Oh, calm down. There’s no need for the waterworks,” Patton said sharply. He stepped closer and angrily tugged Remus’s hands away from his face. Remus felt his panic worsen and struggled to pull his hands back to hide again.

Patton leaned in closer. “You’re acting like a child,” He hissed. “Are you really gonna keep this up? I swear-“

“Patton.”

Deceit’s voice was low and angry and Remus involuntarily flinched. Patton pulled away and Remus wrapped his arms around himself.

Deceit glared at Patton with fire in his eyes. He stalked forwards, gloved hands grabbing the collar of Patton’s shirt. His lips twisted down into a snarl. “You’d better control your anger,” He growled. Patton glanced down at the sharp canines in Dee’s mouth as he spoke. “Or else you’ll have _me_ to worry about. You don’t want that. _Trust me_.”

He let go and carefully patted the wrinkles away from Patton’s collar. He smiled, but his eyes were dark. “Are we good?”

Patton nodded.

“Great. Come on, Remus,” He turned to Remus, gently wiping the tears off his face. “I think Roman’s finished setting up the movie.”


End file.
